


Poisoned

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Her water is POISONED.





	

The water is poisoned.

She is sure of it. 

It’s _poisoned._

It was the wrong temperature when she dipped her paw in it, and so it’s going to kill her if she drinks a drop more. It’s possible it’s already too late, and the only solution is to flush her system with _good_ water. 

Which is why she is talking to Ginger pet, using his inefficient method of howling out sounds. She wauls said sounds and threads through his ankles as he sits, indifferent to her plight. She wends tighter, her tail flicking at his knees, and when he doesn’t respond, she leaps onto his desk.

Ginger pet tries to brush her to one side, and she leaps over the arm. She meows again, and walks in front of his face. Again he pushes at her, and she dodges, and puffs her fur up to make herself bigger. When he tries to stroke her back or lift her, she bends out of the way and hisses in annoyance.

Doesn’t he realise how _important_ this is? She is dying! And she’s thirsty! And he’s busy pushing little light things around on his toy! Millicent launches at his lap, and digs her claws into the fake fur when he tries to unseat her.

Dark pet sees, and she’s suddenly lifted up without paws. This _infuriates her_ and her whole body wriggles in **rage** as she claws at thin air. It is _wrong_ and she needs to be _put down_ and given _water_.

The two pets talk for a moment, and then she’s finally put down.

Millicent resists the urge to claw a punitive strike at either of them, or run off, but only because she’s still thirsty. It’s a close-won stillness, and she arches her back and hisses until Black pet gets down in a crouch.

When he calms enough, she walks him to the water bowl, and hisses at it.

Black pet looks inside, and meows. She hisses again. He still does nothing, so she hits it _hard_ , and splashes poison onto the desk.

Eventually he understands. Black pet empties it into the big vanishing box, and then pours more water in. Millicent stalks it, sniffing it, and then dabs her paw in. 

It’s sufficient, so she sits with her back to her kittens so they know they’ve upset her. She drinks for two seconds, and then realises she’s not as thirsty as she thought and goes to lie down.

Ginger pet has disappointed her today. He’s going to get the next hairball in his strap-on-paws.


End file.
